Keep Holding On
by Ms. Cena RKO
Summary: A teenage mother in desperate need of safety, love, and warmth confides in the family that treats her as their own. As she puts her life back together, what happens when old flames ignite and new sparks fly. CenaOCBatista
1. Deep, Dark Memories

**Chapter 1: Deep, Dark Memories **

I held my daughter close to my body as I ran from my house to the next in the pouring rain. I heard her cry and I tried to calm her telling her everything would be alright. I was only 19 years old, sometimes I thought I couldn't handle raising a two year old but then I looked at all the joy and love she brought and everything seemed okay. I ran up the white porch and knocked on the door. Finally a saw a lady in her early fifties open the door, with a worried look on her face.

"Not again Alyssa…" she said to me taking my daughter out of my arms.

"I know, I really don't know what to do Mrs. Cena." I told her, tears along with raindrops flowing down my face. "I'll be right back, I gotta go pick up some stuff from my house." I told her and I walked off the porch and back into the rain.

I sighed as I walked back into my house. My father had left when I was a baby and I never saw him again. After all these years I finally realized why he left; I was actually wondering why he didn't bring me with him. My mother was an alcoholic and a druggie. One minute she would be okay then the next minute she'd come after me with a knife. I couldn't live here anymore especially not with my little girl. I couldn't risk her getting hurt, she was my life, my only family I really had. She meant the world to me. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom passed out on the floor, tears started to pour out of my eyes even more. I couldn't bear to look at her anymore. I was so sick and so tired of everything she had put me through I just had to get out.

I walked up to my room and grabbed a large suitcase and just started to pack clothes for myself and Kayleigh in it. After I finished I walked back over to the house I had left my daughter; the home of the Cena family.

The Cena's have always been there for me through everything. They were always there when I needed to leave my house and stay somewhere. They were more of a family then mine was. Mr. and Mrs. Cena were like my parents. I cared and loved them more than I did my real parents. For a year and a half I actually dated their older son John. I was a Sophomore and he was a Senior the year we started dating. He got a lot of crap from the other kids because he was dating a Sophomore but that didn't stop him. He was the best boyfriend I ever had, he meant a lot to me, he still means a lot to me even though I don't see him anymore, that doesn't mean I don't think about him. We ended up breaking up when he went off to college, it was a really hard time for me but I soon got through it.

I softly knocked on the door once again. Matt opened the door this time and as soon as he did I fell into his awaiting arms. Matt was my age and we got along great. He knew everything I was going through and never judged me.

I walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Cena getting two cups with hot tea. I sat down at the kitchen tabled as she walked over and handed me a glass.

"Thank you for everything…" I started.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart it's nothing." She told me as I took a sip out the hot tea. The heat felt so good running down my throat, I was so cold.

"I just really don't know what to do anymore. I can't go back there; I can't put my little girl in danger like that." I told her rubbing my hands over my face.

"I know and that's why James (I changed Mr. Cena's name to James because I thought John and John would get too confusing) and I have decided that you two are moving in with us." My jaw dropped as she said this.

"No, you've guys have done so much for us. I can't move in with you."

"Nonsense!" she yelled. "Since John isn't here anymore you can stay in his room until you can find a place of your own. But by no circumstances are you two going back to that house with your nutcase mother." She told me. I started to cry again.

"Thank you so much…" I said giving her a hug. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"You're just like a daughter to me Alyssa and your daughter means the world to me. She's just like a grand-daughter and I'd do anything for you two."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you." I told her giving her another hug.

"It's nothing, really. But you need to go take a hot shower and get into some warm clothes, it's getting late. Kayleigh is asleep on the couch so feel free to sleep in John's bed for the night." She told me. I nodded as I made my way upstairs.

After I showered and changed I walked into John's room, nothing had changed. It was still navy blue with posters of half naked girls and a small desk where he used to write all his rap lyrics down. I looked over at the picture on his nightstand; I was surprise to see what I saw. It was a picture of John and I from prom. I took the picture to examine it more closely with a smile on my face. Oh how I wish I could just go back in time when things were so much easier, when John was still here.

I laid down in his bed and wrapped the covers around my body. I let out a loud sigh, before tears started run down my cheeks. I'm so sick of crying it seems to be all I've been doing lately. I closed my eyes tightly thinking about everything before I finally drifted off to sleep.

_It was three in my morning as my mother and I drove around the cold, dark city of Massachusetts. I knew exactly what she was up to; I wasn't stupid ever since I was a little girl it was all the same. She'd drive around the dark allies at least twice a week getting drugs. I knew we didn't have any money, she spent it all. My mom always steals from me, I've been working different jobs since I was thirteen just so I could make money to pay for lunch at school and things because I knew my mom didn't have any and if she did she used it to by drugs and alcohol. _

_She never brought me with her when she would go and get them but this time it was different. I was actually pretty scared; yeah a seventeen year old scared of her mother. She pulled over next to a dark, dirty ally and got out. She told me to wait in the car, I just nodded. I saw a tall, heavy built guy walk out in a black jacket and a hat. I watched as they talked and then I saw him give her cocaine and pot. I shut my eyes, I couldn't watch any longer. But before I knew it I heard the car door open and I was face to face with the man. I felt his arms wrap around my small frame as I screamed._

"_PLEASE DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING! MOM PLEASE!" I screamed and cried. I tried everything to get loose. I punched, I kicked, I spit, I even bit him but nothing seemed to work. I watched as he ripped off my shirt there was nothing I could do, he was at least three times my weight and he was so much stronger. I felt a sharp pain go into my arm…_

I sat up in my bed, sweat pouring down my face, my heart was racing. I shook my memories out of my head and got up to get a glass of water.

**AN- Yeah, I know its short but this is all I wanted to put in the first chapter. I just wanted to introduce you guys into the character and her life so far. I'm still trying to think where I wanna go with this so feel free to leave ideas. Please review but no flames please. Thanks guys! Ooh and I want to thank Keira, who came up with my summary because I had a bad writers block on what to put. So thanks chick!**


	2. It's a surprise!

**Chapter 2: It's a surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cena's or anyone else associated with the WWE. Nor do I own the poem on here; I simply got it off of a site. So no I did not write it and I'm taking no credit for it.**

I woke up to silence the next morning. It was weird I wasn't use to it, complete silence that is. Usually I'd hear my mother screaming at someone over the phone or Kayleigh talking or yelling.

I slowly fluttered my big chocolate brown eyes open and looked at the clock; it read 10:26am. Wow I haven't slept in this late in years. I slowly rose from the bed and made my way downstairs. The house was silent and empty. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Good morning Alyssa!_

_I took Kayleigh with me, I figured you could use some alone time to figure things out. We won't be home till late afternoon so don't worry. The boys went out for the day and Jim's working so you've got the whole house to yourself! We have some plans tonight and would love if you would join us, it's a surprise though! So be ready by six and just dress casual. Okay dear, we'll see ya soon! _

_Love always,_

_Mama Cena_

A small smile appeared on my face as I read the note. Alone time it's just what I need, but I do need to talk to Keira.

Keira is my best friend. She's been there for me when no one else was. She's always stood by me through everything. She's the only one who knows my whole story. All the events that happened in my life she knows every detail. She's never judged me or left me when some people would have. She's the true definition of the words best friend.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number. As it was ringing I looked out the window to see my mom get into her car and drive off.

"Hey it's Keira. I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye!" I sighed and waited for the beep.

"Hey Kay it's just me checking in. I'm at the Cena's right now, they invited Kayleigh and I to stay with them till I can find a place of my own. Well call me back or stop by their house when you get this. Okay, I love you. Goodbye!" I said before hanging up.

I decided now was a good time to go get the rest of my things from my house… I mean Justine Kucerak's house. As far as I'm concerned she's not my mother and doesn't exist anymore. I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked over to the house.

About my fourth trip back to the house, I was about to leave when I saw my "mother" standing in front of me.

"And where do you think your going?" she questioned. She was pale, skinny and her eyes were blood shot.

"The Cena's I don't live her anymore!" I yelled.

"That's what you think…" she said grabbing my arm. I yanked my arm out of her grip.

"Don't you EVER touch me again!" I yelled, glaring at her. "You mean absolutely nothing to me! I want nothing more to do with you! I'm nineteen which means I'm old enough to live without you and if you think otherwise I WILL put a restraining order on you. Especially if you EVER come near Kayleigh again!" I screamed before grabbing the last of my things and slamming the door shut.

I let out a sigh of relief as I walked back into the Cena's home. I was happy I finally told my so called mother off. I decided now would be a good time to go out back for a refreshing swim. I threw on my pink, sparkling bikini, grabbed the house phone and my cell phone and went out back. I turned on the C.D player that was in the back and dove right into the pool. When I came up from the water, I was startled to see someone standing there.

"Keira!" I shrieked.

"Hey chick, I got your message. So I figured I'd stop by and see how you were doing." I got out of the pool and laid down in one of the lawn chairs as did Keira.

"I'm doing great; the Cena's are amazing people. Their so helpful I don't know how I'm ever going to repay them." I told her.

"That's good, what does your mom think about all this?" she questioned raising a brow.

"She doesn't like it very much I was just over there getting the rest of my things and she stopped me. I told her if she tries to stop me from moving or comes near me I'll put a restraining order on her."

"That's a girl." She told me with a smile. "So where is everyone?"

"The guys went out, Jim's at work and Carol took Kayleigh with her for the day to give me some alone time to think about things."

"Ah I see, so have you thought any?" she asked as I shrugged.

"I've been thinking about getting a job and looking for a small apartment for me and Kayleigh." I informed her, she nodded. I jumped as I heard the house phone start to ring, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey" the male voice said.

"John…?" I whispered softly.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Alyssa… Alyssa Kucerak." I told him.

"Wow, I'm sorry did I get the wrong number?" he questioned.

"No, you have the right number. But your parents aren't home at the moment." I told him.

"Ooh…" he said. I could hear in his voice that he was confused. I haven't talked to John in years. He didn't even know I had a daughter.

"I'm staying here for a couple days." I told him.

"Oh that's cool. Well I'll try my mom's cell. It was nice talking to you, I haven't seen you in ages." He told me.

"Yeah you too" I said. "Bye John."

"Peace." He said as we both hung up. Keira looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I questioned. She laughed.

"Nothing…" she said shaking her head. "What are you up to tonight?"

"I don't know I guess the Cena's are going someplace and they want me to go. Carol said it's a surprise though."

"Oh I see, well that's cool. I better get going, I've gotta go pick up some things at the store." She said standing up.

"Alright…" I said also standing up. "I'll talk to you later" I told her giving her a hug.

"Bye Lyss." She said before leaving.

"Bye Kay!"

I laid out for a little bit longer and thought about things. I thought about my mother, Kayleigh, a new job, a new apartment, and of course John Cena. I have no idea why but lately he seems to be all I think about. I grew up with John, I was like his little tomboy sister. He looked out for me and took care of me. He and his brothers would call me everyday and tell me to come over, whether it was to swim, go down to the creek to go fishing, or play baseball they would call. Once we hit high school though I feelings started to change. We didn't look at each other the way we use too, our feelings were more than just a brother/sister sort of bond. It was deeper and passionate. John Cena was my first true love, my only love for that matter. And since the day he left there isn't a day I go without thinking about him and what it'd be like if we were still together.

I shook the thoughts of John out of my head and looked at my phone to see what time it was. Damn, it was already 3:30. I went back into the house and started to unpack some stuff. I found the box I use to put all my notes in. I opened it and took out a folded up piece of paper, it was from John. Since John was always into rapping and rhyme he use to write me sweet, love poems. As I started to read it, tears filled my eyes.

_The first thing I think of_

_When I think of you,_

_Is your wonderful smile._

_The second would be your adorable laugh._

_I could go on and on,_

_But the list would never end._

_When I think of the short time_

_That we've been together_

_And of all of the happy memories we've already shared_

_It amazes me to no end_

_And I know that we were meant to be together._

_I look at you and see overflowing love, hope, and joy_

_As well as charm, strength, happiness and dignity._

_With all of these wonderful qualities_

_It's no wonder I love you so._

I slowly read the poem over again tears ran down my cheeks as I put the poem away and I stuffed the box back into one of my bags. I decided to go shower and get my mind off of everything. Once I got outta the shower I brushed my teeth then walked back into John's room to change. Carol told me to dress casual so I just picked out a denim mini skirt and a black halter with black flip flops. I put a few curls into my light brown hair and put half of it up and left the other half down. As I started to apply some make-up I heard the front door open. I finished my make-up and added some jewelry. I walked down stairs to hear little feet scampering on the floor.

"Mama!" I heard Kayleigh squeal running into my arms.

"Hey baby girl" I said giving her a hug. "Did you have fun with nana Cena?" she shook her head with her little, brown ringlets bouncing up and down while doing so.

"We went and saw bears and monkeys and tigers…" she said with a big smile plastered on her face, she was actually shaking because she was so excited.

"That sounds like fun baby…" I told her putting her down. I walked into the kitchen to see Carol putting away groceries. I walked over to the table and grabbed some stuff and started to help her put it away.

"So did you have a nice, relaxing day?" Carol asked me.

"You could say that I guess…" I told her putting salad in the fridge.

"What happened, dear?"

"I went to get the rest of our stuff at my mom's and she showed up. We got into a little argument but now everything's good." I told her with a smile.

"Well that's good"

"Yeah, did John ever get a hold of you?" I questioned sitting down on the kitchen chair.

"Yeah he did, he was confused that you answered the phone." She laughed.

"Yeah, he's like do I have the wrong number? How is he doing?" I asked.

"He's doing well. The guys are gonna meet us at the arena." She told me.

"Arena? For what?" I questioned.

"A show" she simply said walking out into the hallway.

"What kinda show?"

"You'll see sweetie, you'll see." She told me.

"Um alright" I said a bit confused. "I'm gonna take Kayleigh up to get dressed quick, she's a mess." I told her. I grabbed Kayleigh and brought her upstairs. I changed her into a pair of short overalls with a pink shirt underneath, along with her pink sandals. I put her curly hair into a ponytail.

"Mama… are we gonna live here?" she asked me as we walked out of John's room and down the stairs.

"For a little while baby…"

"Otay, I like it here." She told me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Are you ready ladies?" Mrs. Cena questioned. I nodded. "Let's get goin then." she said as we walked out to the door. I was still wondering what was going on.

**AN- Sorry, this is a really bad chapter but it's leading up to the good chapter. The next chapter is going to be pretty good, I hope anyways! It'll get A LOT more interesting, trust me. I'm gonna start writing it now actually, so enjoy and please review! It means a lot to me, thank you!**


	3. Enjoy the Show

**Chapter 3: Enjoy the Show**

We pulled into the Agganis Arena parking lot. _What are we doing here?_ I thought to myself. Mrs. Cena parked the car and got out. I got out and then got Kayleigh out of her car seat. I grabbed her diaper bag along with my purse and followed Carol into the back of the arena. I saw a big bus that said WWE on it. _WWE? Isn't that like professional wrestling? _I questioned to myself and I followed her into the back doors. I looked up at two big, black security guards as we enter.

"Mrs. Cena, how are you doing?" one of them asked.

"Great Dan thank you for asking." She smiled.

"Your welcome, enjoy the show ma'am." He told her as we continued to walk. I just smiled at them as we passed.

"Mama, where are we going?" Kayleigh questioned.

"I don't really know to be honest baby." I told her. Finally Carol stopped when we got to a big, brown door that said 'United States Champion John Cena'. I whole body went numb, _United States Champion John Cena? What the hell is going on?_ I watched as Carol knocked a couple times on the door. I heard footsteps walk to the door; I watched as the door knob twisted open and then stood there in amazement as I saw John answer the door. He was in black boxer briefs and his hair was wet like he just got out of the shower. And damn, the body on that boy was to die for.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, haven't you heard of clothes boy?" Mrs. Cena asked while walking into his locker room. "You have ladies in the room now, go change!"

I watched as John eyed me up and down. He gave me an awkward look and then looked over at his mom.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's this?" he asked.

"It's me John, Alyssa Kucerak." I told him, his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.

"Alyssa Kucerak as in the tomboy Alyssa Kucerak?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's me!" I smiled.

"Damn girl, you've sure grown up." He told me moving out of the way so I could enter his locker room.

"Yeah and look at you, professional wrestler now? What happened to football?" I questioned raising a brow.

"Eh, things didn't really work out how I wanted them to. Wrestling is my life now." he informed me. "And who's this?" he asked looking at Kayleigh, who just blushed and buried her face into my chest.

"Kayleigh, my daughter." the moment I said daughter I watched him spit out his water.

"Kayleigh and I are going to go get some snacks before the show." Carol said taking Kayleigh out of my arms and leaving John and I alone together.

"Daughter?" he questioned throwing a pair of denim shorts on.

"Yeah she's my daughter John. I got pregnant when I was seventeen so go ahead and judge me!" I said as he just starred at me.

"I'm not gonna judge you Alyssa, it's cool." He told me. I knew he could tell I was upset so he walked over and gave me a hug. I didn't want to let go but I had to when I heard the door slam open. We both broke apart as we heard the door slam into the wall. We both looked over to the door to see Carol standing there… alone.

"Alyssa… I'm sorry I looked away for a second and she was gone!" she told me. My heart dropped; if anything happened to my baby I'd die.

"It's gonna be okay, she couldn't have gone far. Plus this place is filled with wrestlers, nothing bad will happen. Let's all go separate ways and meet back here after." John said and with that we all went in different directions.

"Kayleigh!" I yelled down the halls, everyone who was standing in the halls looked at me as if I was crazy. I turned the corner and bumped into something big and hard and with that I fell to the ground.

"Mommy!" I heard Kayleigh yell. The moment I heard her voice everything I was feeling before went away and happiness and joy fled through my entire body. I looked up to see a tall, tan guy in a suit holding my daughter.

"So you must be this cute little girls mother." The guy said helping me up with his free hand.

"Yeah my name Alyssa," I blushed pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Mama this is Dave," Kayleigh informed me.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dave thanks for keeping her. I was going crazy, I don't know how to repay you." I said taking Kayleigh into my arms.

"Well we're gonna be in town for three days so how about you go to dinner with me." Dave said with a sweet smile.

"Of course, you have no idea what I was just going through." I told him looking at Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh Marie, you know what you did was wrong right?" I asked her sternly.

"Yes Mama I sorry," she said.

"It's okay just don't ever do it again. Something bad could've happened to you and then mommy would be really sad." I told her.

"I sorry, but I like Dave." He laughed.

"I like you too, Kiddo. So do you have a number I can get?" he questioned. We exchanged numbers and I thanked him again before making it back to John's room.

"Kayleigh," Carol said in relief when she saw me walk in with her.

"She was with Dave," I told them as I put her down and gave her a cup of juice.

"Dave Batista?" John asked as he put on a red sox jersey.

"I'm not sure what his last name is but he was tall, muscular, tan and had on a really nice suit."

"Yeah that's Dave," he said as he sat down on the bench and tied his sneakers.

"He was very nice and very handsome." I smiled. "He asked me to go to dinner with him"

I looked over at John who just starred at me. I sensed jealousy but I shook that thought off. _Why would John Cena be jealous of me going to dinner with some other guy?_

"Would you like to meet some other superstars?" Carol asked me.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," I smiled. I looked over at Kayleigh who was lying on the other leather couch passed out. "Or maybe not, I don't want to wake her."

"Well how about John takes you and I stay here with Kay." She said. I knew Carol wanted John and I back together but that'll never happen. Plus I'm sure he was a million other girls. I mean damn look at him not only does he have a killer body but one of the best personalities I know.

"Sure c'mon Lyss," he said walking to the door. "There's a ton of people you should meet!" he told me. I nodded and followed him out the door.

I met a lot of cool, nice people. The girls were really sweet and pretty. Most of them that I met weren't stuck up. The guys were amazing, funny and they all had great bodies. A couple superstars really stood out. They were Jeff Hardy, Eddie Guerrero, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Jay Reso, Shawn Michaels, Mickie James and Paul (I'm not really sure how to spell his last name so I apologize so it's Triple H, just so you know!) But also Randy Orton stood out, I'm really not sure why either. He was unbelievably cocky and so into himself, it made me want to puke. But for some odd reason I wanted to find out more.

After I met some more superstars the show was about to start so John had a security guy escort me to my ringside seats. I got there and Carol and Kayleigh were there but also Jim, Matt and Sean as well.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile.

"Hey" they said in unison as the lights went off and the announcer started talking.

The matches were phenomenal, especially since it was the first time I ever watched professional wrestling. I looked over to Kayleigh who had a huge smile plastered on her face. Her smile grew even larger when John came out and placed his hat on top of her little head. It fell over her eyes and she started to giggle. I took the hat so no one else would steal it from her. For some reason when Dave came out I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. He gave me a wink before getting into the ring. He was amazing and really good at what he did. I couldn't help but smile throughout his whole match. Except for when he was the underdog of course. Trish and Amy's match was awesome and it looked like so much fun! As soon as the show ended Kayleigh was fast asleep in my arms.

When we got home I gently changed Kayleigh into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. Then I walked into the bathroom and took a nice, long, hot, refreshing shower. After I was done I changed into hot pink boy shorts and a white tank top. I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth.

When I walked into John's room; I was surprised at what I saw.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were here." I told a barely naked John Cena.

"It's cool, why were you sleeping here?" he questioned. I couldn't help but stare. He had no shirt on, only small boxers. He had muscles in all the right places. Damn, did the boy look fine.

"Uh… yeah but I'll go crash on the couch." I told him turning around to leave. But as soon as I heard his voice I stopped walking.

"No don't, there's plenty of room on here for the both of us." I turned around to face him again. I watched him as he slide over to one side and padded the side next to him that was empty. "Come on, I promise I wont bit." He grinned as I laughed.

I walked over and got into his bed. Man, did this bring back memories.

"Goodnight Alyssa," he said turning off the lights.

"Goodnight JJ," I replied before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N- Okay sorry for the not-so-great fill in chapter. The next chapter will be really good and full of good old drama! So please stay tuned! We always need some fill in chapters here and there. So please review anyways! I'm sorry for taking so long but I haven't been home really. My boyfriend and I went camping for a week then I came home and then headed out to my Uncles for a week to watch my cousins so they could go out. And now my computer has a really bad virus which is hopefully getting fixed on Thursday. Well now that I've written you a book, I'm going to go haha! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! So R&R in the meantime! Thanks guys, I appreciate it mucho! Bye!**


	4. Meeting Barbie

**Chapter 4: Meeting Barbie**

**Note: **You will see a lot of misspelled words when Kayleigh is talking but that's because I'm trying to make her sound her age. She's only two people, give the kid a break! Ha… Well please enjoy and review, because this story isn't getting many reviews so I'm just thinking about taking it down. So if you want me to keep it review! I promise it'll start getting better. Well thanks and I hope you guys will show support!

_(John's P.O.V)_

I slowly turned on my side, admiring the beautiful face that was lying next to me. _I was such a fool to let her go_, I thought to myself. Alyssa was so different than all the other girls out there. She doesn't give a shit what anyone thinks of her. She's tough, but has a heart of gold. She'd do anything for anyone if they needed it. She had a rough life growing up, but she kept it all inside. She'd rather be sweaty and dirty than cry about breaking a nail and that's what I love about her, that's what I've always loved about her. The thing I don't understand is how she has a kid? There has got to be more to the story than meets the eye and I plan to find out what it is.

My thoughts were interrupted as my phone started going off. I reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand; sighing as I read the name.

"Hello?" I answered.

"That's how you're going to answer my calls?" a female voice pouted.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you," I lied. "I just woke up, what's going on?"

"Well Torrie, Candice and I are going shopping soon so I figured I'd come over around one." She told me as I yawned.

"Yeah alright, see you then" I said before hanging up.

I let out another yawn as I put the phone back on the table. I rubbed my eyes when I felt moving on the bed. I looked over at Alyssa who was lying on her stomach, head facing me and her eyes were slowly opening.

"Hey there," I said with a smile as she returned the smile before yawning.

"Sleep good," I asked. She smiled nodding her head up and down. "That's good,"

"Mommy," I heard Kayleigh shriek before jumping on the bed with us. I watched as Alyssa sat up and Kayleigh straddled her stomach.

"Morning baby girl," she said running her hands throw Kayleigh's hair. "Aren't you going to say good morning to John?"

"Morning John," she said. "Mama, Nana Carol is making bekfast, c'mon mama" she said grabbing Alyssa's arm trying to drag her.

"Mommy will be right down princess," Alyssa said standing up. "I'm just going to take a quick shower first,"

"K, huwwy up," she told her before scurrying out of the room.

_Later that day… (Back to Alyssa's P.O.V)_

Kayleigh, I and the Cena's all decided it would be fun to have a backyard BBQ for lunch. Jim, Carol, John, Sean, Matt, Marc, Dan and his two month pregnant wife Sara were there, along with Kayleigh and me of course.

I was lying out with the girls and was watching John and Kayleigh play in the pool. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the two laughing and having so much fun. John was picking her up and letting her dunk the ball into the pool hoop they had. I haven't seen my baby this happy in a long time. I was really surprised when John said he'd take Kayleigh swimming instead of playing football with the guys. I couldn't believe how well Kayleigh was taking to John. I've always sort of wonder what it'd be like if John and I never split, I miss him and he's going to make a great dad someday.

I got up to get a glass of lemonade. "Does anyone want anything while I'm up?" I questioned.

"No I'm fine, thanks dear" Carol said.

"Anything chocolate," Sarah replied. I laughed as I entered the house.

As I was pouring my glass of lemonade, I heard a knock at the front door. I put down the pitcher and walked towards the front door, looking through the screen to see a fake imitation of Barbie standing there. She had bleach blonde hair, fake tan, fake boobs, fake nails, and fake blue contacts.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Is John home?" she questioned fluttering her fake eyelashes. I sighed, _I should've known_, I thought to myself.

"Hold on…" I told her. "John," I yelled. "Your whor… I mean someone's here to see you!" I smirked, still leaving her outside I walked back into the kitchen.

I had just finished pouring my lemonade when I saw John walk through the back door and through the kitchen to the front door. I just rolled my eyes and put the pitcher back into the fridge and got a fudge sickle out of the freezer for Sara.

"Liz," John said as he opened the front door and let her enter.

"What? Are you not excited to see me John? And who the hell was that whore who answered the door?" she questioned.

"The next door neighbor Alyssa, Liz and she's not a whore." John told her.

"Alyssa? That's the girl your parents always say you belong with?" she asked in disgust.

"Yes Liz,"

"She's hideous!" she yelled.

"Liz just stop please,"

"Fine, did you tell your family yet?" she asked him. John bit his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his neck looking down. "John, you have to tell them!"

"I know baby and I will," he told her. He walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Now," she told him as he let out a sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Is that Liz?" Carol asked when I came back out.

"Well is Liz a cheap imitation of Barbie wearing too much make-up?" I questioned sitting down.

"Yup that's her," Sara replied licking her fudge sickle.

"When he is going to get rid of her?" Carol sighed as the back door opened and the couple emerged.

"Hi everyone," Liz said with a giggle.

A small hi was all she got in return and she only got that because of John.

"Ma I have something to tell you…" he said swallowing the lump in his throat. "Something to tell everyone,"

"Kayleigh," I yelled to her. Ever since John got out of the pool she went over to the swing set and played on that. "C'mon, let's go inside and get cleaned up."

I decided that it was a family thing and I didn't need to be here for it. It was between the family.

"Alyssa you don't have to go," Carol told me.

"Its fine, I'm going to go change Kayleigh anyways." I said wrapping a towel around her small body then picking her up and bringing her into the house.

I was interested in what John had to tell everyone but the look on his face I could tell it wasn't good news. I dried Kayleigh off and changed her into a pink shirt and blue jean shorts. I was putting her hair up into a ponytail when my phone started to ring. I walked over to my bag and pulled it out. The number didn't look familiar but I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alyssa?" a male voice questioned.

"Yeah and who may I ask is calling?" I asked.

"It's Dave from the show last night," he told me.

"Oh hey Dave, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Um let me check my schedule, it's pretty full." I joked as he laughed. "You're in luck looks like I am free tomorrow."

"Alright that's good to hear, I'll give you a call tomorrow with plans." He told me.

"Okay sounds good, talk to you then Dave. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," he replied before hanging up. I shut my phone and finished putting Kayleigh's hair.

I grabbed Kayleigh placing her on the right side of my hip as I walked down the stairs. I walked into the living room where the whole Cena crew minus John were sitting, blank looks on all of their faces.

"Uh Carol?" I finally spoke up. I watched as all the Cena's came back to reality and were now all starring at me.

"Yes dear?" she replied.

"Do you mind watching Kay for a bit, I have a couple job interviews this afternoon." I told her.

"Of course I will," she smiled.

"Thank you so much! I have to go get dressed," I hurried up the stairs to put on something more formal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

When I got back from my interviews that night I noticed a bunch of vehicles parked in front of the house. I figured everyone came by because John was back in town. I've been wondering all day what John had to tell his family because the look on all their faces told me it wasn't good. I know its none of my business but it's been eating at me. I walked into the house and went straight up stairs; I had to change out of the uncomfortable clothing I was in. As I walked into John's bedroom I noticed Kayleigh sleeping peacefully on his bed. I quietly changed into a pair of black sweatpants and threw on a gray hoodie. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and I quietly walked over to my little girl and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, I smiled down at her thinking about all we've been through. I walked out of the room lightly shutting the door behind me. I walked downstairs only to hear loud noises coming from the backyard. I grabbed a Smirnoff ice out of the fridge and walked into the back.

**Authors Note: **This is just a short, quick fill in chapter. In the next chapter John and Alyssa are going to have a deep, sentimental conversation. Don't you all wonder what the big news Johnny had was? Well that's also coming up in the next chapter, along with more from Alyssa past. So please stay tuned, thanks you guys! Love ya!


	5. Cocaine, Rape & Cookies

**Chapter 5: Cocaine, Rape & Cookies**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides me, myself, and Kayleigh. Don't bother suing I have nothing to give. Kthanks!**

As I walked to the back I noticed John saying goodbye to a lot of his co-workers. I watched as they all walked past me and back into the house. I sighed as I walked over to the swing and sat down. The fire was going and the warmth felt really good. I turned my head backwards and looked over at my old house. All the lights were off but I could tell from the little light that was beaming through the upstairs window she had candles light, which meant only one thing, drugs. I took a big swig of my drink before shutting my eyes, seeing the memories of my past float through my mind.

_I sat upstairs in the small, dark, gloomy room upstairs as my mother light a couple candles. I never understood why she would come up here and light candles before she started doing drugs but I was sixteen, hell what did I know. The room freaked me out as did my mom and all her druggie friends; this is the last place I wanted to be right now. I knew drugs were bad and I didn't want to do them. But my mother called me stupid and worthless and practically forced them on me there wasn't much I could do. Most of her friends were guys, big guys to be exact and I couldn't fight them off if I tried. _

"_Alyssa come here," I heard my mother say. I walked over to the other side of the room to see one of her 'friends' standing there a huge smirk on his face. I could see the devil in his eye as I gulped. I knew what was about to happen and it made me sick._

"_No please," I begged tears filling my eyes. _

"_Shut up! Lay down and lift up your shirt," my mother scolded. I did as I was told knowing that if I fought with her I'd regret it even more. _

_I winced as the old guy dropped some of his dime bag on my stomach; it took out a credit as he started to make a straight line with the white powder. I felt so dirty and used. I let out a disgusted sound as the guy started to snort the powder off my stomach._

"_Shh baby, don't move now," he laughed before he finished up the line. "Your turn baby,"_

"_Don't call me that," I glared at him. "I don't want to,"_

"_Yes you do, I know you do. You're just like your mama a druggie and a whore," he replied with a grin. With that said I slapped him across the face, which I really shouldn't have done. I felt the back of his right hand hit me on the side of the face causing me to fall back over, I whimpered in pain. I could feel he got a piece of my lip because I felt the blood trickle down my chin. "Now you better be a good girl and what was I say,"_

_I watched as he took of his shirt completely and laid down on the ground where I was, he handed me the bag. I sat there looking at the bag of white powder in my hand; I bite my lower lip…_

"Alyssa," I heard a male say. I shook the memories out of my head as I looked up to see John Cena standing in front of me.

"Oh hey John," I said casually. I watched as he took a seat next to me on the swing. I looked around the yard, looked like everyone else had gone home for the night.

"You seemed a little out of it; I called your name at least four times. What the hell were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Stuff..." I replied.

"Alyssa you can talk to me, I know it's been a while since we've talked but you can trust me. I know something's up so just tell me what it is."

"I was just thinking about a couple years ago is all…"

"Ooh about when you had Kayleigh?" he questioned.

"No," I quietly replied.

"How did that happen anyways? You were so quiet and innocent. You always kept to yourself unless it came to me of course, but other than that you hated when people touched you or came near you. I was just really surprised when I found out you of all people had a child."

"We all change John," I didn't want to talk about it. No one knew about what happened besides Keira and that's how I wanted it to stay.

"No something happened Alyssa, why can't you just tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell John okay, just lay off." I yelled getting really defenses he just wouldn't lay off. He looked over at my shocked before looking down. "Look I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was out of line." He said as I took another sip of my drink.

"No, I might sound out of place but this has just been bugging me all day." I told him as his head shot up, his blue eyes looking into my brown ones.

"What's that?"

"What did you tell your family about earlier?" I questioned knowing it was none of my business but I just really wanted to know.

"I'm… I'm…" I looked at him strange as he continued to stutter not knowing the right words to say. "I'm going to be a father." The blank, sad expression I had on my face just moments before turned into shock.

"Are you serious?" I questioned as he nodded his head up and down.

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" he started to yell now getting defenses.

"Whoa John I didn't mean to offend you like that. It's just I saw your girlfriend today and I don't know, I don't seem to trust her much. She doesn't look like the type to stay with one guy. She looks like a gold digger to be honest."

"Well it's none of your concern now is it?"

"No but I'm just looking out for you John although we aren't close anymore I still care about you and don't want you to get hurt." I told him.

"You don't want to tell me about what's been going on with you; I don't want to tell you what's going on with me." He replied in a stern tone that I wasn't use to hearing out of John Cena.

"You really want to know John?" I questioned raising my voice with each word.

"Yeah I do,"

"I was fucking raped okay?" I yelled as tears started to pour down my face. I felt as John's large arms wrapped around my small frame.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear as I cried into his chest. "If it makes you feel any better I don't really think the kids mine either,"

I slowly looked back up at him, tears still coming out of my eyes. I didn't say anything I just let him continue as he held me close to his strong, lumpy, warm body.

"I know she's been with other guys I'm not stupid. I know she's only with me for my money now because a year ago she broke up with me for a rich guy and now that I'm a professional wrestler she wants me again. Stupid me keeps going back to her too, I'm not really even sure why. But I know once she gets so far along with her pregnancy I'm going to get a DNA test done to see if it's mine or not. If it is mine I'll definitely take care of it and make sure it has everything it needs but if it isn't I'm done with her, for good." He said taking his thumb, wiping away my tears. "But why the hell am I talking about that, when you just told me what happened to you. Who the fuck did that to you!?"

"A guy my mom gets her drugs from," I sniffled. "She obviously couldn't afford it so she sold me so she get her drugs."

"Lyss I'm so sorry," he said hugging me. "You shouldn't have had to go through that shit, I wish I was here."

"There's nothing you or anyone could've done. My mom and all her druggie friends are sick, that's why I left I couldn't have Kayleigh be around that shit." I told him as tears continued to flow. "I'm just scared for when she gets a little older and ask who her daddy is; I don't know what I'm going to say."

"Shorty if you need anything I'll be here, you know that."

"You'll be on the road," I informed him.

"Yeah but I still have a phone ya know, call me anytime."

"Thanks John," I said cuddling closer to his body as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Anytime shorty,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Next morning…**

My eye lids slowly fluttered open before quickly closing. I could hear my cell phone going off but the sunlight that was beaming through the window kept my eyes shut. I slowly fluttered them back open to get use to the light as I looked over on the side table and picked up my cell with a groan.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Alyssa, it's Dave again,"

"Oh hey Dave, what's up?" I asked sitting up on the bed pulling the blankets up against my body.

"Nothing just getting ready to go to an autograph signing I was just wondering if were still up for tonight?"

"Yeah of course, that is if you still want,"

"Of course I want to, I'll pick you up around 7 then?"

"Yeah that sounds good, do you know when John's house it?"

"Uh yeah actually I do I was there for a little bit last night, why?" he questioned.

"Alright good because I'm staying with the Cena's at the moment so you can pick me up here," I informed him letting out a soft yawn.

"Alright then I'll see you later tonight,"

"Alright sounds good, bye Dave,"

"Bye Alyssa," he replied as we both hung up.

I slowly arose from the bed and walked down stairs to see only John and Kayleigh in the kitchen attempting to make some kind of goodie. I looked around to notice flouring all over the kitchen table, floor and of course both their clothes and faces. A smile appeared on my lips as I watched the two play like little kids in the flour. I haven't seen Kayleigh this happy in a long time which made me really happy. I walked into the kitchen more and stood by the table finally being acknowledged by the two.

"Mama we makin cookies," Kayleigh giggled throwing a little more flouring at John.

"Yeah I see that," I said looking down at the cookie tray that had a few white globs with some chocolate chips in them.

"Mama guess what else!" Kayleigh smiled.

"What baby girl?" I questioned watching John put the cookies in the oven.

"John said we can go to da playground after,"

"Did he?" I smiled looking over at John who was starting to pick up.

"Yes he did," he grinned putting all the ingredients away. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah mommy join us, pleeeeeeease" she begged sticking out her bottom lip. Damn for a two year told she was good.

"Of course I'll go sweetie, but we gotta help John clean up first and then take a tubby," I said looking at the flour that covered her whole body. "I think you guys missed the bowl,"

"Well maybe if someone wasn't so lazy and got up to help us we wouldn't have this problem," John smiled showing off his adorable dimples.

"Shut it Cena,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

I sat on the swing just swaying my legs back and forth a little. I couldn't help but smile when I saw John and Kayleigh go down the slide together. She has really taken to him and he's leaving tomorrow at some point. She's going to be devastated but what are ya going to do, it's his job. It'd be nice to have him around though, I've really missed him. I just can't believe his in the shitty relationship that he's in, he deserves so much better than that whore. He'd make an amazing father though if the baby is his after all.

I didn't even realize John came over and sat on the swing next to him. I tend to trail off into my own little worlds.

"She's an amazing little girl Lyss," John told me bringing me back to the real world.

"Huh?" I asked looking over at him. He had this smug look on his face.

"Welcome back to the real world," he laughed as I rolled my eyes. "I said Kayleigh is an amazing little girl,"

"Oh yeah she is, I love her more than anything. What happened to me was wrong but you know what, I wouldn't take it back if I could. I love that little girl more than anything in this whole world, I'd be lost without her." I said as a smile came to my lips as I watched Kayleigh play on the bridge.

"Yeah I understand what your saying I just feel bad you had to go through that shit, no one deserves that, especially you." I looked over at him.

"I miss you Cena,"

"I miss you too Kucerak," he grinned causing me to smile. I heard John's from start to go off as he searched his pocket, he sighed before flipping it open.

"Hey baby," he answered. "Damn I forgot, I'll be there in a few." He said before shutting his phone and looking back over at me.

"Time to go?" I questioned as he nodded. I rose from the swing and called Kayleigh over, she was upset we had to go but she didn't really show it.

**Authors Note: **I could've just kept going on and on… but I didn't want to drag it out any longer. I just wanted to update for you guys. Oh and I'm sorry about the chapter name I wasn't sure what to put haha. Hmm the next chapter is going to be the date with Dave and Alyssa so stay tuned and please review! Possibly even more memories from her past… so review so I can update! Thanks guys, love you all!


End file.
